lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
LOSTChatter
Summary LOSTChatter is a weekly podcast focused upon the mysteries, mythology, and characters of LOST. Unlike "recap" shows, it takes the new reveals presented each week and looks at how they fit into what is already known about the Island and its inhabitants. During the off-season, it focuses upon a new topic, event, or character each week and looks at how earlier episodes are being redefined by new information. LOSTChatter is produced by the RandomChatter.com podcast network, which features other entertainment and movie-based podcasts. It's also part of the Dead Workers Party podcast network, the 2GuysTalking podcast network, and the Lost Podcasting Network. Hosts Erik Erik is a veteran podcaster who's been recording shows since 2005. He started with RandomChatter.com, then produced a Star Wars themed show for TheForce.net. He now has 10 staff members and produces five weekly shows: RandomChatter, LOSTChatter, MovieChatter, TechChatter, and Friendly Fire (based on the game Team Fortress 2). He loves sci-fi, and he considers himself a trivia expert on LOST, Star Wars, Babylon 5, Firefly, the recent Battlestar Galactica, and more. A self-proclaimed film-buff, he watches more movies in a year than most people do in a decade. He's happily married to Ren (also a RandomChatter co-host) and proud to be a new father as of 2009. He wishes there were more hours in a day so he could spend more time on forums discussing LOST. Joe A gaming aficionado and a family guy, Joe is what we call a “Renaissance Man”. Equal parts artist and technician, he is a corporate graphic designer and an audio-video wunderkind. Joe possesses the unnerving ability to work PhotoShop faster than the eye can follow. Joe is one of the hosts of the Trailer Trash Talk podcast, which is another podcast in the Dead Workers Party podcast Network. He's still bitter that George Lucas violated his childhood. Nathan Nathan comes to the RandomChatter podcast family by way of his featured involvement with the movie-ranking social network, Flickchart. In addition to co-founding Flickchart, Nathan also works as a web andgraphic designer, plays drums in several Florida bands, and is raising a family just outside of Orlando. His interests include disaster films, video gaming, and all manner of tech-geek gadgetry. If you want someone to debate the merits of the latest web apps, argue whether the Star Wars prequels were any good, or need the un-Googleable Google'd, Nathan's your guy. An avid fan of all forms of entertainment including film, television, video gaming, and music - Nathan brings to LostChatter an analytical view of Lost - often from unusual perspectives, intrigued by how the mythos of the show translates to other stories, and constantly dissects the plot to the point of no return in order to solve the mysteries permeating the series. Guests * Jeff Stevens: One of the founding hosts of the RandomChatter podcasts, Jeff was one of the original LOSTChatter hosts. * Ren: Erik's wife and RandomChatter co-host. She was one of the original LOSTChatter hosts. * Eric Fullerton: Member of the Dead Workers Party, Eric is a co-host for many of their gaming podcasts. * Miranda Thomas: A veteran sci-fi podcaster. You can hear her on The Signal, FireflyTalk, The 9th - Heroescast, and The Dollhouse Podcast. External Links * LOSTChatter headquarters: RandomChatter.com ** Subscribe via iTunes ** Subscribe via RSS ** Subscribe via email ** Follow LOSTChatter on Twitter * Trailer Trash Talk * Flickchart * The Lost Podcasting Network * 2GuysTalking podcast network * Dead Workers Party podcast network Category:Fansites